


As You Were (Part Two)

by failufail



Series: As You Were [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failufail/pseuds/failufail
Summary: The continuation of part one, in all its explicit PWP goodness.





	As You Were (Part Two)

"Oh… oh, _hell,_ " Bonnie cursed when she saw the person standing, well actually, leaning against the frame of her doorway. He was flashing his charming smile at her, her legs almost wanting to turn into Jello.

"What's the matter _cara?_ " he asked, the little term of endearment leaving those silky lips smoothly. The smile never left his lips either. "You look surprised to see me. You did summon me here, didn't you?"

Bonnie didn't know how to answer that question. Well, she _did_ summon him but how was she to know that he'd actually answer? The chances that Damon would be in the vicinity to even hear her call were like one in a million. Now what was she supposed to do? Bonnie knew she looked like an idiot standing there just staring at him. Her jaw was probably gaping open too.

Damon continued to smile as he said, "Are you going to invite me in?"

Her body stiffened in response to his question. _I suppose he's right,_ Bonnie thought to herself. "Come in, Damon," she said as she moved away from the doorway, allowing him to gain access into her almost empty apartment.

Saying his name was almost foreign to her now. She hadn't seen him, talked to him, even _thought_ about him in the last four years. Until tonight that is. Now there he stood at her door, looking as impeccably handsome as ever. He didn't look like he changed much. Then again, he was a vampire and they didn't change much anyway. His dark, raven-colored hair was slicked back away from his face, except for a few pieces that fell into his eyes. And those eyes… any girl could lose herself in them. He was as gorgeous as ever.

Bonnie watched Damon as he shrugged off his leather jacket (yes, the same leather jacket) and lounged himself out on the couch in the living room. It was easy to say that Damon was sexy without even trying.

_Get a grip, Bonnie!_ she scolded herself. She tightened the terry robe she put on over her camisole and made her way into the living room and sat down in a chair. She noticed that the lighter and the candle were still on the table in front of them.

"So I suppose you're wondering why…" Well, she wasn't sure what she'd done. Of course it sounded like she was calling him, but was there even a reason why she was calling him?

"You were calling me," he finished casually.

"I… I… well, I didn't think you'd come. I mean, it's not like I knew you were here or anything…" she let her voice trail off, not really knowing how to explain herself. And Damon kind of just stared at her, waiting for that explanation to surface itself. Getting a hold of herself, she tried to finish her thought. "I haven't Tranced since… well, you know, and I just wanted to try it out." What a weak excuse.

Damon gave her a look indicating that he didn't believe a word she said. "So let me get this straight. You, just out of the blue, decided to try Trancing again and you decided to call me? Now, little bird, we both know that's a lie. Why did you really call me here?"

While Bonnie, under normal circumstances, and with a normal guy, would be able to answer that question without the blink of an eye, she sure as hell couldn't do that with Damon—especially when he, while he was questioning her, was slowly sitting up and moving closer to her until he was leaning over her, looking her square in the face. She got that feeling like she was a bunny with a snake all over again. This time, Matt wouldn't be there to interrupt and save her. No one would.

She had to tell herself to stay calm and not let him have any power over her. She let out a small breath and tried to hold her composure. She was not going to let Damon get to her. But looking into those dark, intense eyes, oh, she could fall into them... She felt breathless as he looked down on her.

She licked her lips before she said, "Because I was curious. I was looking through some old pictures and thought of back then… and I wondered where you went after that night in the clearing, alright? I didn't know it would actually work! Besides, I should be asking you why _you_ were here to hear it in the first place!"

~ * ~ * ~

_What a firecracker,_ Damon thought as he looked down at the maiden with the dark red hair. She was actually trying to hold her ground against him. This was a new development indeed. She wasn't the child he remembered her being. She had grown into a woman, and she was ripe and ready for the taking. He grinned at the thought of making her his dinner.

"Are we finished here?" she whispered, indicating that she was a little uncomfortable with their close proximity.

"Not in the slightest bit, little witch," he answered, not moving a muscle.

He watched as Bonnie's face twisted into a scowl. "Then answer my question. What were you doing here, Damon?" she retorted.

Bonnie was stiff as a board. She was nervous, and it was feeding his primal hunter instincts. Damon knew he could take her at any time, and she would succumb to him. But it was fun right now, playing with her like this. He loved to watch her squirm under him. He gazed at her neck, her veins now throbbing with blood as the rush of adrenaline pumped through her system. That neck that was unscathed, untouched—and would only be so until tonight. It gave Damon a jolt of pleasure just thinking about sinking his canines into her neck, the crunching sound of his teeth breaking her skin.

He had to get a grip. He could just see himself swooping in for the kill, and to be honest, he hadn't seen Bonnie in a long time and he was liking (maybe a little too much) what he saw. The women he normally fed on were never real conquests for him. They didn't know him or what he was. Taking advantage of them was easy, and they would only remember him as the tall, dark and handsome man that came calling one night. Bonnie was different. She knew him—she knew what he was, and therefore could refuse him, which made this conquest all the more sweeter.

Damon relaxed his stance a little, causing Bonnie to relax herself a bit as well. He let his hand move up to her hair and circled one of her ringlets on his finger. His answer to her was simple, "I was looking for dinner, and you my dear, so rudely interrupted me."

He watched as the pixie's eyes shot downward. Softly, and almost sensually, she breathed out an "Oh." Her lips were delicately pursed into an O-shape.

"So you see…" he began to say, though he absolutely had no intention of finishing that statement. All the while he was moving closer to her, her brown, gold-rimmed eyes widening, and her breath stopping as now they were face-to-face.

Then, he kissed her.

She tasted like strawberries. Her lips were soft and when she finally responded, her kisses were gentle. She was almost apprehensive, but soon settled into it. Damon gently took her hand and stood her up so they were both standing. He placed a hand on her lower back to support her. His other hand slowly pulled the hair tie out of her hair, and let it fall down her back. To his surprise, her hands were busy as well, softly stroking the hair above his neck.

Now normally, Damon would tighten his grip, whirl her around, push her head to the side, and sink his canines into her neck. This time however, something happened that he didn't expect to happen, especially with his little bird. It was the last thing he expected to come from little Bonnie McCullough.

She pushed up on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. Her tongue carefully parted his lips and explored. She tentatively caressed his mouth with hers, her tongue running across his teeth, and bravely tracing the length of his now sharpened canines. This was driving his libido up and up. He never knew she had it in her to do this. He tightened his grip around her waist, letting her do what she wanted.

~ * ~ * ~

Oh God, what was she doing? Was she out of her mind? Oh, but his lips were like silk against hers. She remembered that feeling all too well, even if it was for only a few seconds. This time there would be no interruptions. She would show Damon that she could be a force to be reckoned with as well. It wasn't like she had all the experience in the world, but she had enough.

It was like jumping off a bridge into the unknown. It was one hell of a chance she took by deepening the kiss, but God, did she enjoy herself. She was sure he would stop everything and just bite her. But it didn't happen. Instead he tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer.

What was going on? This wasn't normal, but it sure felt good. Bonnie felt like she was floating, and hell, maybe she was. This was a surprising turn of events.

Damon's hands started caressing her back, all the while holding her up to him. His fingers on her skin sent sparks and shivers up her spine. She was surprised that she didn't turn into mush. His kisses were soft yet urgent. Bonnie was sure her lips were swollen with desire. She loved tracing his teeth with her tongue, especially his two long (and sharp) canines that were just about fully extended. She started sucking on his lower lip and he made a sound. Something along the lines of, "mmm."

He broke the kiss momentarily, and she was able to get a good look at him. His eyes were glazed over with desire, just as hers probably were too. The look on his face told her everything—he wanted her, in much more of a capacity than just a snack. He wasn't loosening his grip on her, not one bit. Instead, he quickly (and that was an understatement) moved them into her bedroom to continue their little rendezvous.

He sat them down on the bed, cradling her on his lap. When he smiled at her, Bonnie was glad that she was sitting on his lap rather than standing because her knees would have given out. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers again, and this time he was the aggressor.

Damon started to fiddle with the tie on her terry robe, eventually tugging it away from her shoulders. Bonnie felt a chill run through her body at her exposed skin. In response, she pulled away slightly and gasped. She decided to switch positions and straddle him at the edge of the bed. Her hands quickly made their way underneath his t-shirt. She momentarily passed her hands over his torso and chest and smirked to herself. He was beautiful. Bonnie pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away. She took a moment to admire this beautiful man in front of her.

_If I knew that this was underneath his clothes, I may have tried this sooner,_ Bonnie thought to herself wickedly. She ran her hands delicately over his chiseled body. Damon had perfectly cut abs, and strong, muscular shoulders. His arms were toned, but not obnoxiously large. _He was perfect._

Bonnie couldn't help herself as she started trailing kisses down his neck, his shoulders, and his chest. She stopped at his nipples to pay homage to them too. As she licked and sucked on them, they responded accordingly by hardening to her touch. It seemed as though he was just as aroused as she was.

He lifted her chin and led her back to his lips. It was his turn. He wriggled his hands up her camisole and up her back. His touches were like ice, but the heat emanating from her body made them feel so much more like shocks on her skin. She loved it. Before she knew it, her camisole was gone, tossed somewhere in the room. Damon immediately began to knead her breasts in his palms, and then she felt the wetness from his mouth as he sucked on her nipples. Bonnie felt little scratches from his extended canines on her sensitive nipple area, but it was not at all painful. All it did was heighten her arousal. She responded with small sighs, indicating the pleasure she was feeling.

He lifted her up then, turned her around, and deposited her on the bed again. This time she was laying on her back, her legs spread open, accommodating Damon who was standing between them, towering over her. She felt like a character in one of those romance novels she liked to read every now and then. Damon was the handsome rogue, ready to ravage her, the innocent maiden. And that was probably how it looked to anyone who looked upon them (thank goodness there wasn't anyone).

All that was left on her were her panties, but they were quickly disposed of with one swift movement. She lay there, completely exposed to a vampire she feared since they met, but it didn't matter at this moment. She just wanted him to take her, as she ached for his touch on her skin again.

Damon obliged her by leaning down and started to trail kisses down her neck, just as she had done to him. Bonnie was sure he was going to bite her then, but he didn't. He continued his trail downward, again licking and sucking on her breasts, kneading them with his hands—then down to her flat stomach, her hips, her inner thighs, and then…

"Ooooh…" Bonnie sighed as she felt his lips reach her core. She spread her legs more to accommodate him. He was talented with his tongue, and for just a second wondered how much practice he'd had in the centuries he'd lived. She couldn't dwell on that thought for long because of the waves of pure pleasure rippling through her body. One of her hands was busy stroking his hair as he worked, the other was slowly kneading her own breast, pinching her nipple periodically, helping her to keep her senses.

Then he stopped, and looked up at her. He gave her a wicked smile and she couldn't help but give a smirk back. He pushed her thighs apart even more, testing her limit, and inserted one finger. Bonnie let out a deep moan in response. This was almost like torture, the pace he was going. It seemed like he was hell-bent on testing how far she could go. He inserted another finger, which procured another moan from her, and started to pick up the pace. It wasn't long before Bonnie was panting with absolute desire, and her moans were becoming louder and louder.

Bonnie was about to go over the edge, her body writhing with absolute pleasure and desire. Just as she was at that point, she felt his cool lips on her inner thigh. He thrust his fingers into her once more and at the same time, bit.

"Damon!" Bonnie cried, finally reaching her release, and then was riding on the most powerful wave of pleasure she'd ever felt. She didn't care about the bite—his sucking just added to her pleasure. If this was what is was like to be with a vampire, she wasn't sure how she could go back to a normal human guy again.

~ * ~ * ~

Damon had other psychics before, but she was different. She was sweet—like citrus fruit on a summer's day, had he remembered what that was like. He abstained himself from taking more, and started licking the puncture wounds on her inner thigh. He withdrew his fingers from her wetness, and stood up. He gazed upon his maiden—her eyes were closed while she was catching her breath. He must have given her some orgasm, but he wasn't even close to being done with her yet.

He quickly undid his pants, and in one swift motion, he was inside of her. Her eyes fluttered open and she just looked at him for a moment, and it was only a moment because she started to match his own pace. He helped her sit up until she was looking at him and then lifted her up by the rear so she was completely off the bed. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his pounded deeper into her.

Sweet moans of pleasure were leaving her lips, as he was reaching his release. His canines were completely extended as she gave them a lick with her tongue. This little pixie was giving him one hell of a rush. He could hear her softly chanting his name almost melodically as their hips ground into each other.

As soon as he felt Bonnie reach her release, he followed soon after. As his little bird threw her head back and arched her back with pleasure, he let out what could only be described as a primal growl, and bit into her neck. He heard the soft crunch of her skin breaking underneath his fangs. He heard Bonnie groan with the sheer pleasure of it all.

Damon felt the serene wave of pleasure course through his body as he came inside her. He tasted the sweet citrus flavor of her blood. She was intoxicating—her blood was like a drug. He could drink from her forever. God, if he only knew that this was what he was missing. He could have had this sooner, had he not pushed her away years ago—had they not been so rudely _interrupted._ But he wasn't so sure that this entire escapade would have happened back then.

When Damon finally released Bonnie, he gently laid her down on the bed. He lay down to one side of her and continued to lick the little puncture marks on her neck. All the while she was purring softly on the verge of sleep.

"Sleep now, _mia piccola uccello,_ " he whispered into her ear before sleep took over her entire body.

When Damon was sure that Bonnie was asleep, he quietly put his clothes back on and made his way out. Once he was outside, he leaned against the tree just outside of Bonnie's bedroom window. He transformed himself into a crow and perched himself atop a branch to peer in. She was sound asleep, her breathing slow and steady. Her long curls were splayed all over the bed sheets covering her body. She was still beautiful, even though she was thoroughly ravaged by a hungry vampire, namely him.

Damon chuckled at the little tryst they just shared, and launched himself into the night sky.


End file.
